madden_nfl_13_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Shutdown
On May 31st, 2013 EA announced that Madden NFL 13 Social will close on September 2, 2013. Official FAQ from EA: We want to inform everyone in our community that on September 2nd, 2013, EA will retire Madden NFL 13 Social on Facebook, iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. We realize this may be disappointing to fans of Madden NFL 13 Social. We hope you’ve enjoyed many hours of fun with the game. To thank you for your patronage, we will be providing our loyal fans with an exclusive in-game award in our upcoming Madden NFL mobile game launching later this year. In order to qualify for this award, please ensure that you have either played Madden NFL 13 Social on Facebook or have logged into Facebook via the Madden NFL 13 Social mobile app. Madden NFL 13 Social players who have a balance of Madden Social Cash or in-game coins are encouraged to spend the remainder of their Madden Social Cash before the game shuts down on September 2nd, 2013. To stay up to date on news from the Madden NFL franchise, please follow @EAMaddenNFL on Twitter and like EA SPORTS Madden NFL on Facebook. Thank you, EA SPORTS 1. What is happening to Madden NFL 13 Social on Facebook? Is it being retired? On September 2nd, 2013, EA will retire Madden NFL 13 Social on Facebook, iPhone, iPad and iPod touch, which means the game will no longer be available for play. 2. Why is Madden NFL 13 Social being retired? We constantly look at which experiences are most popular among our players, and in this case, we had to make the difficult decision to reallocate development resources to other Madden NFL experiences to ensure a continuation of the best gameplay experiences. EA deeply values all of its players and is dedicated to offering the most fun and engaging experiences across all of our current and future titles. 3. Who will this affect? Only players of Madden NFL 13 Social are affected. 4. What can I play now? EA offers a variety of other fun and free mobile and social games for you to try. Be sure to stay posted to www.easports.com/madden for upcoming announcements concerning Madden NFL for mobile! 5. What if I have an existing balance of Madden Social Cash in Madden NFL 13 Social? Players are encouraged to spend their remaining balance of Madden Social Cash in Madden NFL 13 Social before the game is retired on September 2nd, 2013. Any remaining Madden Social Cash left on players' accounts at that point will automatically become invalid as the game will be shut down. 6. Why can’t I purchase additional Madden Social Cash? In preparation for the closing of Madden NFL 13 Social, the ability to purchase additional cash has ended to ensure all players have the opportunity to spend their remaining Madden Social Cash. 7. How will I receive my exclusive in-game award in the upcoming Madden Mobile title? To be eligible to receive your exclusive in-game award in the upcoming Madden mobile title releasing later this year, you will need to ensure you have played Madden NFL 13 Social on Facebook or logged into Facebook within the Madden NFL 13 Social mobile app. For a walk-through to log-in to your Facebook account through your Mobile device, please click here.